Who are you again?
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Sanji loses his memory. Slight Zosan with the rest of the crew involved. Hope you enjoy it, somewhat! :3


I woke up this… well, the sky was bright anyway, in an unfamiliar place. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to focus my vision on my surroundings. A room, made of wooden planks, with several hammocks and a sofa, which I had been sleeping on.

Some sort of sleeping quarters, I concluded.

Feeling quite brilliant at my quick thinking, I got off the bed. I had no idea where I was, but I was hoping it was some place friendly. My stomach gave a low rumble and with a pang – of hunger, that is – I realized I was starving.

I tottered to the door and swung it open unsteadily. Apparently I was injured, for my left leg hurt like _hell_. A breeze drifted past and I was greeted with a vast expanse of water.

The sea? I shuffled to the railing and looked overboard. A school of fish swam past and I somehow recognized it as a saltwater species. So this _was_ the sea. But why did I recognize the fish? Was I a fisherman?

I felt repulsed at the idea, but decided to accept my fate as it was. If this was a fishing vessel, there had to be others aboard. I limped along the side of the ship, looking out for anyone.

"You're up!" A beautiful red-head gasped and sprang up from a deck chair.

I instinctively bowed. "Mademoiselle, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Eh?" Her nose crinkled up in what seemed like confusion. "Are you… okay?"

I took her hand and attempted to kiss it but found myself several feet away with a swollen jaw. She was gaping at me, apparently oblivious to her sudden burst of violence. "You… you don't know you I am?" I rubbed my jaw.

"I'd like to." I said, putting on my best suave expression.

"I'm Nami!" She exclaimed, her pretty eyes growing wider, totally unfazed by my charms. Hmm. I must be losing my touch.

I persevered. "A name suiting a beauty such as yourself." I smiled captivatingly.

"Chopper!" She yelled over my shoulder and right past my ear. My head rang at the volume and I stumbled to the right. Who would have thought such a beautiful lady could shout like that?

An animal ran up, breathless, and I couldn't help letting out a yell of surprise. What was that? I peered at it while it talked to Nami. A talking reindeer? Judging from its grin I could tell it knew who I was… but what the hell! Nami noticed my shock and explained to me that he was a doctor.

Chopper – _his_ name – stared up at me in puzzlement.

"You seem to have memory loss due to the battle we had with the fleet of Marines." He stated. "You must have hit your head somewhere… What's your name?"

"Sanji." I blurted out. Well, at least I knew my name.

"Where were you born?"

"North Blue?" I said unsurely and he nodded.

"And you grew up in…?" Nami asked.

"I don't know…"I struggled to remember but to no avail. Chopper studied me for a minute and clapped his hands – I mean, hooves – together. "We need to jolt your memory."

I instinctively stepped to my left and something, no, some_one_ whistled past my head. I whipped around to see the culprit, profanities threatening to burst out of my mouth.

"I thought giving your head a good beating would help." A boy wearing a straw hat got up from the debris of the broken door and dusted himself off while Nami bared her teeth at him for wasting more money than he already did. I edged away from her wrath.

"That's not the way!" Chopper squeaked, recovering his senses.

"Then how?" The boy cocked his head to one side. "Is there a particular place to hit?"

"Just GO." Nami hissed, kicking – yes, literally – him to the other side of the ship. Boy, my first impression of her had been utterly wrong. "Who was that?" I asked.

"The… never mind, you wouldn't believe us. For now, just know that his name is Luffy." She massaged her temples. "Chopper?"

"We need to trigger your memories by bringing up strong emotions or memories powerful enough to jolt your mind." The reindeer explained.

I guess the boy from earlier on had passed the news on, because a long-nosed boy and a gorgeous woman appeared.

"Sanji!" The long-nosed boy exclaimed. "Do you remember me? Usopp?" I stared at him. "Thhhaaaattt isssssss Rooobiinnnnnn." He said incredibly slowly.

"I lost my memory; I'm not deaf or stupid." I growled, feeling the itch to kick him around the head as though it was something I normally did. I was about to when he shrieked at the sight of the broken door and ran off to get materials to fix it. My leg was injured anyway.

Luffy attempted another go at my head but I avoided him again. I realized his arms could _stretch_, but decided not to ask. There were stranger things in this world. The black-haired woman caught Luffy with several extra arms which disappeared in a flurry of petals. This must be some sort of travelling circus crew, with Nami as the tyrannical yet beautiful manager.

"Well, we'll let you explore the Merry to see if it jogs your memory." Chopper shooed the rest away. "Good luck, Sanji." He said solemnly.

"I'm not dying or anything." I said exasperatedly.

Alone at last. So much more peaceful. I sighed with relief. I ambled around the ship one more time and headed for the galley. I opened the shoddily-fixed door and stepped into a kitchen.

A kitchen.

My hands tingled and I walked there subconsciously. Could I cook? I mean, I _wanted_ to… I picked a knife up and started slicing an onion I found next to the chopping board. My fingers were deft and the knife worked exactly as I wanted it to, so I concluded I _was_ a good cook.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and turned abruptly.

A green-haired man was watching me, a smirk on his rather attractive face. I blinked.

"You have green hair." I stated. He ignored the remark.

"Hey, cook." He drawled. Memories of cooking meals large enough to feed twice the number of people on this ship drifted into my mind.

"I'm the ship's cook?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah." The smirk remained. I felt a bit unnerved.

"And you are?" I asked, wondering why I bothered because he wasn't a woman.

"Zoro." He said, and another shiver ran down my spine. It must be because his voice was deep. He raised his eyebrows, his smirk gone.

"I lost my memory." I said dumbly.

"Yeah, Usopp told me." And he resumed whatever he had been doing before I came in – polishing swords. _Three_ swords. I decided not to ask again. This _must_ be a circus crew. I wondered whether _I_ put on any acts…

"Uh…" I said unsurely.

"Cook, idiot." He said absent-mindedly.

I bristled at the insult and familiar feelings flooded me. Indignation, anger and some sort of pleasure. How perverse. I quickly shook that realization away and continued cooking.

As I peeled potatoes memories of cooking in a much larger kitchen came to me. And a terrifying head chef with a braided mustache…

"Baratie! And Zeff. I grew up there!" I exclaimed in delight.

"You did." Zoro looked up, a hint of a smile at his lips. I blinked, quickly focusing on the potatoes and clearing my throat. I felt accomplished at having remembered my childhood, but it was this ship I wanted to remember…

I heard a sword being sheathed and looked up. "We're pirates." Zoro offered helpfully, and I felt relief wash over me. "Oh, good. I thought we were a circus crew."

"_You_ could be, curlicue." He snickered, and I ignored him. The urge to hit him and some unknown emotion were at war inside me. I frowned slightly.

"So… what is my relationship with the rest of the crew?"

His eyebrow arched. "Well, you drool over the two girls, beat Luffy and Usopp up for stealing food and eating too much, and you get along well with Chopper most of the time. When he isn't with Usopp and Luffy." He shrugged.

"…"

"…What?"

"What about you?" I ventured.

Zoro studied me for a while, as if uncertain of what to say.

"We're sworn enemies and we always fight." He finally spoke.

That explained the overwhelming urge to not treat him civilly but there was something else. His words had triggered some memories, and I remembered kicking Usopp and Luffy out of the galley, bringing refreshments to the ladies and having conversations with Chopper… Luffy was the captain! But the memories stopped there.

"Any recollections?" He asked, surprisingly intelligently.

"You know big words." I said half-encouragingly and half-disparagingly. "And, yes."

He grinned. I didn't like what I saw in his eyes.

"Chopper said you need something shocking to get all your memories back." His grin turned into a smirk.

"Um…" I was chopping the mushrooms faster and faster, but I didn't know why my heart was racing. I heard his chair scrape the floor and footsteps neared me.

"You're a woman's man, cook." A low voice came from somewhere behind me.

"That I know." I snorted.

"Mmm." A hand snaked up my shirt and grasped my tie.

"What are you…" I tried to pull my tie out of the strong grip.

He yanked my tie until I was facing him. I struggled to get free. "I have to cook, I'm starving! This is harassment."

"So am I. You were unconscious for almost a _week_." His eyes were dark and I recognised the emotion. I stiffened.

"Itadakimasu." He said, and leaned in.

The next few seconds or minutes were rough kisses and sharp intakes of breath. He pulled away after a while, cheeks flushed. I regained my senses, mind whirling with the sudden rush of information in my head. The familiar emotions I felt whenever I saw Zoro welled up in my heart and I calmed myself down.

"You didn't push me away." He said in surprise.

"Why would I, marimo?" I sighed, pulling away from him. "You were right. That brought back my memories." I said, disgruntled but glad I hadn't just been imagining the sexual tension between us.

"Good job, Zoro!" Nami burst into the room.

"Yeah!" Luffy bounded in. "Now Sanji can cook for us! Neh, Sanji, cook for me." He looked at me seriously.

I gaped. "You put him up to this?" Any memories that were still stuck in my unconscious mind zoomed back at the shock. "You all knew about us?"

"Calm down." Robin smiled, entering the galley.

"Of course they knew." Zoro rolled his eyes. "We were fighting more than usual." As if that made sense. His arm wound around my waist and I kicked him to the wall. Usopp shrieked. "Be more gentle with Merry!" He grabbed his tools, tears streaming down his face.

Chopper came in, beaming innocently and oblivious to the discussion.

I snorted.

Everyone looked at me hopefully. I sighed, resigned, and stirred the soup.

"Let's eat!"

_-end-_

* * *

><p><em>I haven't written ZoSan in a while. T.T One Piece should be released faster! Well, I can wait... I guess...<em>

_Anyway, I'm having what you can call a creative block... must be all the stress from choosing university courses. :X So, sorry, if this doesn't flow quite well. And I have noooo idea what memory loss is really like so forgive me. *bows*_

_Comments/concrit always loved! :3_


End file.
